Asura Chronicles: Living Emotion
by Demidevil45
Summary: After the events of Continuum Shift, a mysterious person named Asura comes to Kagutshuchi with his motives unknown. Is he a rebel like Ragna, a hero like Hakuman, or a psycho like Terumi? You figure it out. Read and review please. For the sequel, see Destiny Changer.
1. Chapter 1: Burning Hate

**For those that read this before, this is a more proffered version as I saw small mistakes that need to be correct, otherwise, it is still the same. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burning Hate**

"Hazama. That's enough. We're done," a man with a mask says.

"Shut up! You're not the boss of me," Hazama says in a annoyed tone.

"The Imperator Librarius… has arrived."

Behind them, black smoke forms then disperses, revealing a person in a purple cloak, followed by a pink light that reveals another figure. This time is a woman with long purple hair with red eyes wearing a unique hakama.

"Begone, Terumi," she says coldly.

"You must excuse me," he puts his hat back on, "guess I went a little crazy there."

"What the…?" Ragna stares in disbelief on what he is seeing. He had just gotten out of a battle with Noel and manages to free her from the tempering, but his left arm is destroyed and is on the verge of death, but seeing his sister Saya, the person who was believed to be dead, is the leader of the organization he had been fighting, revitalized his strength as he attempts to get up.

"Saya… Saya what the hell?!"

"Ragna! Don't move!" Noel says, worried as it seems at any second now Ragna will collapse.

"Saya! What are you doing here? Why are you with Terumi?" Ragna yells this as he demands these answers, but only gets silence from her. He then directs his attention to Terumi.

"You son of a bitch. What did you do to her?!"

"Come on over and find out. Little puppy." Terumi says with a taunting smile.

No one notices this, but Ragna's grimoire begins to create seither, surrounding his hand. In an instant, the seither goes straight in the Cauldron at high speeds, but no one take notice of this.

_Two hours later…_

The area where the Cauldron lies remains silent, but the events that took place here remain fresh. The Cauldron remains closed and undisturbed. Then suddenly, it opens and a red stream of energy comes out from it. The energy swoops around the area, and then lands on the ground, beginning to take shape. The energy begins to look like flames, then out of it came a figure, a person. The person is wearing a jet-black suit, has white spiky hair, and has a green left eye and a gold right eye. He looks around his surrounding, then sighs.

"God damn! Where's a janitor when you need one?" He says out load, like he's expecting someone to reply. But the only reply he got was silence.

"Oh well. This place was shit to begin with." He then walks to the exit which was still intact despite all the damage in the room. He begins to explore the NOL Branch, looking for anything valuable to take. The place has been deserted for over a week as the NOL soldiers station here were used to be smelted in the Cauldron. The mysterious man continues to look around from level to level. He manage to find several hundred dollars from the officers desk, a couple pieces of jewelry, and a grimoire that allows him to hack to any of NOL's databases, which could have immense value and usefulness, but he threw it away because to him, it was cheap ass pair of gloves.

"Alright. This should do." He then turns around away from the balcony he was close too.

"Thank you soldiers of the NOL for your generous donations. I hope that the gods will give you great fortune for this deed."

He then bows in respect to once again, nothing but rats and bugs.

"Geez, tough crowd." He then walks away, heading towards the exit. Before he reaches the door, something catches his attention. In one of the many rooms of the branch, one was labeled "Seither Experimentation Lab." He walks to find the place abandoned like everywhere else. He looks around for anything of value, but only finds bottles and flasks that says "Caution highly explosive and flammable."

"I don't wanna know what they did with this stuff. Probably will give me headache to last a week." He turns around to head straight to the exit, however something catches his eye. He sees a red coat with a hood with some metal plates just below the shoulders and with black markings hanging on what seems to be a large test tube. The plates had a strange inscription on them that he can't make out. Outside the test tube, it says on the description "Seither Bane. This Armagus when active repels seither away from the one wearing it," with some other gibberish like how it's made and its benefit to the world, blah blah bullshit.

"Interesting. This could be useful. Plus, it looks badass." He smashes the test tube then grabs the coat.

"A perfect fit." He says in a happy tone. Just then, an alarm goes out throughout the branch.

"Oh no! I'm in so much trouble. I might go to jail." He says sarcastically, and then begins to laugh at his own statement.

He being to walk out the lab, but take one last look at the highly explosive liquids, then a smile appears on his face.

The man finally walks out of the front door, and sees that it is still dark out. He continues to walk towards Kagushuchi with a smile.

"Well then…" Suddenly, a huge explosion happens just behind him, followed by a series of other explosions throughout the branch. He remains unfazed by this and continues to walk without even looking back at the destruction he caused.

"Time to have some fun." He says with an even bigger smile, and begins to laugh manically.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this because the fun has just started.**


	2. Chapter 2: Identity

**Chapter 2: Identity**

_Italics are thoughts of the character._

Everyone in Kagutsuchi is awaken and in a panic at the sudden explosion. The explosion sounded like fireworks going off and lighted the sky as if the sun was up.

"What the hell happened?"

"The NOL Branch is on fire!"

"Was it the Grim Reaper?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Was there anyone in there?"

"I heard the place was deserted."

(Note: these aren't the same people having the conversation).

There was an entire mass of confusion as people go to see the fire that towers the city. But above the large masses of people, a man sits on one of the rooftops on the buildings, enjoying himself at his creation.

"Ooooo, ahhhhh. This is the best light show yet." He says while eating popcorn.

"All it takes is a little light," he holds out a lighter, "and people would just keep on running towards it."

After a couple hours, the fire finally is put out, leaving only a fraction of what use to be a mighty NOL Branch. The man leaves the area to find shelter for the night. He comes across some of the old buildings in Kagutsuchi, or in this case, the slums where the poor and homeless live. The man walks around look for a place of residence. He sees that the people here are hiding behind trash cans and going into their homes and locking their doors as he walks by.

"Guess they don't trust strangers. What a shame."

He continues walking until he sees the end of the line. Seeing no place else to go, he turns around to walk back, but something blocks his path.

"Where you going, pretty boy." A large man with a pipe asks.

"To plow your mother. Now get out of my way." He walks past the man until he places his hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa there. I don't like the way you talk. Also, you have to pay a fee to get by."

"Well I don't like what you call a face. Why don't you go steal candy from a baby? That seems up your league, like you mom is to me!"

"That's it!" the large man swings his pipe at the red man _("Red man? Really?"), _but he catches it and sends him flying with a kick. He lands in a garbage ben which closes when he lands in there.

"Taking out the trash. My favorite chore." *Classic punch line drum sound*

The large man comes out of the trash ben, now covered in it.

"Hey look, white trash." *Classic punch line drum sound* "I'll be here all night folks."

"You crazy son of a bitch! Who do you think you are?!" He charges at the red man this time with a knife, but he doesn't even flinch. Instead, he jumped up in the air slams his foot on the large man's face, knocking him out.

"Good question. I don't really know."

The red man looks at the large man, who is now fast asleep thanks to the knock he gave him. He takes his wallet steals the money all the money in there, which was only 10 dollars.

"Is that a picture of your mom? I so take back what I said. Your sister is up my league." He puts the wallet back into the man's pocket and walks away, as if nothing happened.

"No… I don't want to hug the panda mommy. Its ugly." the large man says in his sleep. _("Guess he won't receive services from Miss Litchi. How unlucky")._

*Morning now.*

The man awakes walks down the streets of Kagutsuchi _(Least I'm not being call the "red man"), _having had a nice slumber after beating up a thug, taking his money, and getting his sister's phone number. News of last night's explosion was all over the place. People say it was the infamous Grim Reaper, they say an Armagus within the branch grew instable because it was unattended, other's say it was…

"He's angry I tell you! Angry!"

An old man wearing a monk's outfit is preaching outside what seems to be a Buddhist Temple. He is carrying a staff and has a small statue with multiple arms right next to him.

"He's angry! The god of wrath is angry at us people! First the NOL officers go missing, and then the branch is destroyed by fire! Head my warning and repent! Repent!"

The old man seems senile, but catches the man's interest.

"Who exactly is angry? Your wife?"

"No! Gods no! If she was, we all would be dead!"

The man's eyes widen in astonishment.

"No. Asura, the God of wrath, hate, and vengeance. He is angry at us humans for what we have done!"

"And what have we done exactly to enrage this god?"

"We… uh? We… you know what I don't know. I just needed to get out of the temple you know.

The man face palms himself in embarrassment.

"None of the less, these recent events have made me believe that Asura is angry at us and we must repent our sins!"

"Repeat our… You don't even know what there is to repeat!" The man says, clearly annoyed.

"It might not be just all of us as a whole, but a single individual could have enraged this god, and we must suffer the consequences."

"Yeah, okay. Well I got to go. Good luck with dealing with your pissed of god. I'm sure he's a real bitch."

"No. That's my wife."

The man walks away and the monk caries on his rant to the people. The man continues to walk to the exit out of the city, and then a thought came to him.

"Asura, god of hatred. I like it." the man says quietly to himself.

_("Finally, I have my name now. So stop referring to me as the man. It's giving me a headache.")_

* * *

I figured that I should try to get in touch with my comical side with this chapter. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3: Criminal Mind

_Italics are the thoughts of the characters and scene breakers._

_(Sentences like these are the personal thoughts of Asura and the narrator)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Criminal Mind**

At Orient Town, the SS Class Criminal Ragna the Bloodedge was walking out from the clinic he was staying at. He was severely injured the day before from fighting Terumi and Mu. It caused him to sacrifice his left arm to defeat Mu and to bring back Noel. He had gotten an artificial one from Kokonoe, a Scientist from Sector Seven. As he walks through the town, he over hears the conversation among the citizens about last night.

"Did you see the fire at the NOL Branch last night?"

"I think all of Kagutshuchi saw it"

"I'm glad no one was in there. The entire place was destroyed."

"_The NOL Branch was destroyed last night?"_ Ragna thought. He and his friends were there yesterday, fighting the fight of their lives. Normally, since Ragna destroys NOL branches as a hobby, we he would leave it alone. But this one interested him as it was still valuable to the NOL.

"Maybe it was the…" Ragna then changed his course to the opposite direction, to the branch.

When Ragna arrived, the place was nearly destroyed. The door was still opened, but the building was still crumbling away as if it's about to come down any second down. Ragna countied on and entered the building. As he walked down the stairs to the Cauldron, he was feeling nostalgic. So much has happened in this place, and none of it was good. In a way, he was glad it was on fire, as this place was where many tragic events happened.

"What the hell?" Ragna finally made to the underground level of the branch where the Cauldron was. He assumed that the fire was caused by the Cauldron, as this is how Ragna did it. Much to his surprise, the Cauldron was still there and the room has not been destroyed either. Meaning that the Cauldron was neither the cause nor the reason why the branch was on fire.

"So if it wasn't the Cauldron, then why was the branch destroyed and who did it?" He asks himself.

_Meanwhile…_

"Achoo!"

"Blush you, sir."

"Thanks."

Asura was sitting at a restaurant in Ronnin Gai having breakfast. He took a wrong turn while heading to the exit, so he stopped to eat. Behind him was a large scruffy man and his multi colored comrades.

"My friends, I would like to say that I will miss you when I head to Ikaruga." Says the scruffy man.

"But Lord Bang, why don't you take us with you," says the red ninja.

"Yeah. We promised we would stick by you no matter what," says the green ninja.

"I appreciate your loyalty, but this is a journey that I must walk alone. You guys need to stay and protect the citizen of Ronnin Gai in my place. Can I count on you?" says Bang.

"Of course you can," says the blue ninja.

"We won't let you down Lord Bang," says the yellow ninja.

"Good. Now I say we propose a toast for Ikaruga and good fortune to us all," says Bang with his cup raised. The rest of his friends do the same.

"Ikaruga huh?" Asura says to himself.

"Excuse me sir, how were the eggs?" says a waitress.

"Huh? Oh, the eggs were excellent. My compliments to the chef." Says Asura with a smile.

"I'm glad. And here's your bill sir." She hands him a piece of paper.

"Ah, thank you, now how much do I…" Before he can even finish his sentence, he sees that he owes the restaurant over 300 pd. That's half of what he has right now.

"Uh mam, I believe there is a mistake here. I think you missed a digit." He tells her in hopes that he can get out of this.

"No, it's no mistake. You order 300 hardboiled eggs and each cost 1 pd, plus tax." She says with a smile.

"_Shit. There is no way in hell I'm paying for this."_ He says in his mind. He then turns his face towards the waitress and smiles.

"Yeah you see there's a problem with that." Asura says while grinning.

"And what's that." The waitress asks with a confused look.

"That." He points behind her. The waitress looks behind her for a few seconds to see what he pointing at.

"I don't know what you…" She then gasps as the man disappears. _(Picture a white outline of him blinking.)_

"Wha!?" She then runs out of the restaurant and sees Asura running off.

"We have a Dine and Dasher! Someone get him!"

"Do not worry miss! I will catch the dasher for I am Bang Shishigami, defender of truth, love, and…"

"I don't care! Just go get the bastard!" she says clearly angry.

"Oh! Yes! O-of course!" Bang then bolts out the door then sees Asura on his left and almost out of his sight.

"STOP EVILDOER! I, BANG SHISHIGAMI, WILL MAKE YOU FACE JUSTICE." Bang yells with all his might.

"Heh, I would like to see you tr-HOLY SHIT!" He looks back while in midsentence to see Bang mere inches away from him. Bang then tries to grab him, but Asura makes a sharp right onto another street.

"You will not escape me Evildoer!" He then makes a turn and continues to go after Asura.

The chase last several minutes and Asura can't seem to shake of Bang. They ran through streets, alley ways, markets, even a school track course, which they happened to beat the local time record on the mile run.

"Damn, this guy's persistent." Asura was at the near end of his endurance. It would have been less trouble just fighting him then running from him. But he wasn't going to let himself get captured just for dining and dashing. They continue on till they reach the lower levels of Kagutshuchi. The placed look like a junkyard compared to the upper levels.

"I have you know criminal!" Bang reaches out to grab Asura by the neck. Asura starts to lose pace, but sees in front of him a long metal pipe on top of a barrel. Suddenly, a light bulb on in his head. Before Bang could grab him, Asura make a jump dash over the barrel and slams his feat against on the other side of the pipe. The pipe lifts up at high speeds and hits Bang in the "family jewels." _(Think of the sound a gong makes when you hit it.)_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bang yells in pain so loud that even the people in the highest point in Kagutshuchi heard it like someone was yelling right next to them. Bang then collapses on the ground with his legs bent to his chest.

"Sorry. But at least you will live." _(Although right now his chances on having a kid is less likely to happen.)_

Asura then leaves Bang and what's left of his manhood in the junkyard. He finds a path that seems to lead to the sewers, but doesn't know if it will lead back up in the higher levels. A smart adventurer would think long and hard about what each path would lead to and whether it is wise to proceed.

"Screw it." Asura then walks towards the sewers without a second thought.

_5 minutes later…_

"OMFG! It smells like someone ate $&!# then threw it up then ate it again along with someone else's #%& and threw it up again in a constant cycle!" _(Like your Mom!)_

Alas, he is not a smart adventurer; he is an amateur and an idiot. _(Screw you!)_

* * *

**Man I wrote this series a week ago and I already have 3 chapters done. I'm on role! Please read and review. It really helps my motivation**.


	4. Chapter 4: Purpose

**Chapter 4: Purpose**

_Back in the junkyard…_

"Oh… how shameful for a warrior like me to be defeated like this." Bang said as he slowly gets up from recovering from his injury.

"I underestimated him. I will not make the same mistake twice. For I am Bang Shishigami, defender of truth, love, and…

Suddenly, a hooded figure jumps out from the shadows and lands on the other side of the pole.

"Hey scruffy man! What are you doing down here?" she says while in the air.

The pole shoots right back up, hitting Bang in his "sensitive spot," again.

"NOOOOOO!" Bang yells on the top of his lung, again. He then faints from the pain, and the thought of losing his "pride."

"Scruffy man?"

"Tao… get… me a… doctor." He says faintly.

"Oh, ok." She turns around and starts running, but stops.

"Uh… which way is back up?"

"I'm doomed…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the sewers…_

"NOOOOOO!"

"What the hell?" said Asura as he hears a voice leading back to wear he came from.

"It's probably nothing." He continues walking along the path, stepping over garbage, fesses, and even more garbage.

"The exit has to be somewhere near by." Asura looks around on the wall for a sign or something that will lead him out of here.

"Damn. Way to go self. You just had to pick the one route that smelled," he says while angry. He had been down at the sewers for what seemed to be hours, and his only companies were the rats and insects that inhabit the area.

"I need to get out of here. No way am I staying here for the rest of life." Suddenly, something clicks in Asura's mind, like he just said a trigger word. He then strangely feels confused.

"What the? Why do I feel… empty inside." He then repeats what he just said in his mind.

"No way am I staying here for the rest of my life." He feels even more empty repeating it.

"Staying here... for the rest of my life." He feels that he is getting closer and closer.

"Rest of my life." It's now on the very tip of his tongue.

"My life…" He got it. The two words that have been bothering him all this time.

"My life… what life do I even have?" In truth, Asura does not remember anything from the past two days. He does not know who or what he truly is. He does not know why he does the things he does or why he has all of these feelings in him. He does not know why he came from the Cauldron, or how even knows what a Cauldron or anything else is. Like his own identity had been erased from him. It never really bothered him, or maybe he simply tried to ignore it. He then snaps out of his trance realizes that he still in the sewer, standing on a pile garbage.

"I gotta get out of here." He continues to walk ahead, but this time he's has sad face as he feels like he doesn't have a place to go.

_Hours later…_

Asura finally finds his way out of the sewers, but now he smells like, well, a sewer. He looks around and sees that he's in the market district of the city. He looks up and sees that it's nearly dark out as the sun begins to set. He then continues to walk on the streets, but still feels depressed.

"Where am I even going?" Asura then finds himself at a park. The lights on the light poles begin to turn on and people start leaving. Asura then finds a bench to sit on and begins to go deep in thought.

"Just who and what am I. Why am I here? What's my purpose?" Asura starts feeling like a lost child, who truly knows nothing of the world, let alone himself. He stares at his hand and for some reason, he bit his thumb and sees blood coming out of it.

"Well, at least I know I'm human." He says with a sad smile. That's one question down.

"Are you quite sure about that?"

Among hearing a voice, Asura immediately stands up and turns around. He sees a man with a mask and a purple cape staring at him with a look of interest. Asura then feels nostalgic, like he's seen this man before, yet he's a complete stranger to him.

"Who are you?" said Asura.

The man does not answer him. Instead a smile appears on his face.

"How interesting. Your soul is definitely different from the "others." I assume that's because…"

"Damn it! I'm the one asking the questions here! So tell me who you are before I beat you with your own two arms." Asura says in anger. Why was he feeling anger? Is it because he's annoyed, or something else. Either way, the threat didn't seem to faze the man before him.

"Your soul seems to be shaking violently. Are you are afraid of me, are angry, or are you both?"

"Shut up!" Asura then kicks the bench he was sitting at the man. As the bench heads in his direction, he raises his arm then snaps his fingers.

"Ignis."

As quick as his snap, the bench was sliced in two by a pink figure that appeared in front of the man.

"Oh snap!" *Punch line drum sound* "REALLY?!"

"How curious. You shall make a fine specimen to play with. Ignis, the "thing" before you is your target. Capture it." Ignis goes into a fighting position.

"So you want a piece of me?" Asura raises his hands high.

"What are you waiting for? Come at me bro!"

"Id Hass." Ignis then turns into something like a chainsaw and charges towards Asura. He manages to dodge it, but the tree behind him was not so lucky as it was cut clean in half.

"Tree hater!" Asura then kick Ignis in the back, sending her to the ground. However, she quick gets up and tries to slash him.

"Lady! Get your nails clipped!" Asura dashes back to avoid the claws. He is then pinned to a light pole.

"Duo Bios" Suddenly, Ignis attacks be come more faster and fiercer. Before she could rip him to shreds, Asura jumps over Ignis without a scratch. Ignis then continues to hit the light pole.

"Over here, moron!" He calls out. Asura waves his hands to get her attention.

"You shouldn't let down your guard." Just then, a giant hand grabs Asura from behind, then picks him up and slams him into the ground multiple times.

"Gah!" Asura yells in pain.

"Now then, Req Vinum." The man places his hands on the ground and a magical circle appears. Out of the circle, giant gears come out of it and start to grind Asura.

"ARGH!" He yells out. "Damn… you"

"Ignis." Ignis comes out from her rampage and grabs Asura by the head. As soon as she does, a purple light comes out of the palm of her hand, knocking Asura unconscious.

* * *

"Oh, my head…" Asura wakes up and feels like he is nailed on wall.

"Where…?" He looks around to find himself in a dark room, and he is on a black cross with his arms and legs restricted by some kind of Ars. He looks straight in front of him to see his captor sitting on a chair with his battle doll, and beyond them a doorway.

"You are a interesting specimen." He stands up and walks towards him. "Shall we begin?"

The doors behind them close shut…

* * *

Shit got real my friends. Shit got **VERY** real.


	5. Chapter 5: Terumi

**Chapter 5: Terumi**

_Italics are the thought of the characters._

* * *

"You… twisted… son of a… blarg!" Asura says with his mouth full of blood. He had been trapped in the room for what seemed like hours. Blood was coming out of his mouth, his nose, and his chest. He felt that he went through hell and back, and then back again.

"Oh? You can still speak after all that. Bravo." He says while putting his tools away.

"Go… to… hell…"

"Well I can't say that I'm satisfied with the results I was given. It seems your soul is still incomplete and your memories are "foggy" to me. Your body is above average in physical build and your intelligence is average at best. The only thing that is interesting about you to me is that you look like him and your ability to make "sounds."

"And who's… he?" Asura weakly says as he throws up even more blood. It was a miracle that he hasn't died yet, but now he wish he was. The man ignores him and then changes his gloves from his red (they weren't red before) to his white.

"Ignis, take our test subject and put him with the "others. I'm sure I'll find some use of it later."

_"It? Am I a thing to him now?"_ Asura thought to himself. He then finally starts losing conscious upon losing blood. Ignis then approaches Asura, and before she can do anything, someone else appears in the room.

"Hey Colonel. What'cha doing?" a voice speaks out. Asura slowly regains conscious as he hears the voice.

"Hazama. How did you…" The colonel takes a moment to think. "Phantom?"

"Phantom." Hazama replies with a smile. "Yeah I got bored at just staring at the Cauldron you see. It's like staring at the sun. So I came to see what are you doing. Although it seems that I missed the show."

While Hazama was talking, Asura started to have a strange feeling. He was feeling nostalgic as hearing his voice, yet he also felt anger and bloodlust. Why is he feeling this at Hazama when it should be towards the other man?

"Hey… you in the suit. Who are you?" Asura could barely speak the words.

Hazama looks past the Colonel to see Asura still hanging on the cross.

"Holy shit! Is that who I think it is Relius? And why is he wearing my suit?" He point at Asura and looks at Relius.

"No. This is not him. Though the resemblance is uncanny. When I observed him, I thought the exact same thing. As for the suit, you go ask him."

"Hey! I asked you a question. Who…" Before he can finish, Asura is interrupted by a dagger in the shoulder. He yells in pain.

"Gah!"

"Will you shut up! God, you even sound like him. Always barking and yapping."

Suddenly, an image comes to Asura's head. He finds himself in a fire on the ground. He looks up to see a boy clutching a sword, and behind him a dark figure, laughing manically. The image ends and Asura finds himself back in the room.

"Tell me… who are you?" Asura feels like he's going to die at any moment now. Hazama stares at him with his eyes close. He begins to grin and walks up to Asura and just stares at him.

"Who…" Suddenly, Hazama stabs him in the other shoulder, and grabs the one that is already in him twists them both.

"ARGH!" Asura screams as he is now being the pincushion of Hazama's knifes. Hazama's grin widens and his eyes open. Asura sees his yellow, inhuman eyes. He feels even more anger just staring at them.

"Hazama. Please don't hurt him too much. I still may have use of him if I get bored."

"Shut up! Let me just have some fun here. He may not be Rags, but I still need to blow of some steam after what he did to me. Just think about it makes me mad!" He twist the daggers even hard. Asura tries to endure the pain, but can barely stay awake.

"You… you…" Asura tires to speak, but lacks the strength.

"You want to know who I am? Who I really am?" he says with a huge smile on his face. Asura begin to lose conscious again and can barely hear him. Just before he does, he hears Hazama's awnser.

"My name is… Yuki Terumi. Remember it on your way to hell." He pulls out the daggers and turns his back on Asura.

"He's all yours." He says to Relius.

"Terumi…"

"Huh? Did you say something Relius?"

"No. But it did." He points at the seemingly unconscious Asura.

"Terumi… Terumi… Terumi…" Asura repeats this like a mantra.

"Uh, has he lost his mind?" Says Hazama.

"That's a question you need to ask yourself."

"Terumi… Terumi… Terumi!"

As Asura continues, images like before appear in his head. He sees that he's back in the place that was on fire and in front of him was the boy. However, this time he recognizes the dark figure behind him. It is Terumi with his hair stand up and a sinister smile appears on his face.

"Awww. What's the matter Rags? Does it hurt? Does it hurt? Of course it does! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Asura sees another image and this time he's is somewhere else. He finds himself in a huge room where the Cauldron was. He sees a blonde hair girl beside him with a blue uniform on and another blond hair girl with pigtails and a black dress. He looks in front of him and sees Terumi laughing away.

"Heyo Rags. How's your arm? Oh wait, I chopped it off! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Asura sees once again another image and now he finds himself on top of a building. He sees a huge black pillar that is glowing some kind of energy. He fells pain coming from all over his body and sees Terumi standing over him.

"Noels just a puppet. Just like you. She's just somebody else's puppet."

Asura sees another image, but he feels that this is the last one. He sees that he is on the floor lying on the lap of the same blond hair girl from before. He looks ahead and see both Terumi and Relius, but also another person. He sees a women with long purple hair, has red eyes, and wearing a unique outfit. This time, hears his voice.

"You son of a bitch. What did you do to her?!"

"Come on over and find out. Little puppy." Said Terumi with a taunting smile.

As all of these memories appear in his head, Asura feels all of the emotions from those memories. He feels pain, despair, anger, and hatred. And they all point at the one man that has appeared in all of them.

"TERUMI!" Asura cries out. Suddenly, a red aura starts to surround his body. The Ars that was restricting him suddenly evaporated, freeing him.

"What?!" Relius was surprised that Asura was able to free himself.

"Would you relax? The guy's already half dead. What can he do?" As soon as Hazama says that, Asura forms two giant red arms made out of pure siethr.

"Oh." Hazama and Relius are then punched by the giant arms, sending them flying out the door. Asura then follows them, he realizes that they are still in the park where he fought Relius.

"Terumi! I don't know why, but my body, my mind, my soul is screaming to kill you right now!" Asura then manipulates the siethr around him to form lances and launches them at Terumi. Terumi, having regained his stance, dodges them.

"So you want to play do ya." Hazama picks up his hat and places it back on his head. "I guess I could use the exercise." a sinister grin appears on his face.

* * *

Shit got real, now shit is about to go down!


	6. Chapter 6: Asura Vs Terumi

**Chapter 6: Asura vs. Terumi**

Asura charges at Hazama and attacks by trying to roundhouse kick him in the face. Hazama blocks it with a single arm and kicks Asura in the face. Asura becomes stunned, but only for a moment. After regaining his senses, he sees Hazama in the air with a knife on each hand.

"Slice and dice!" Hazama fanatically starts swinging his knifes while in midair. Asura at the last second creates a barrier to block Hazama's assault.

"Buzz off!" Asura summons a giant arm like before and literally flicks Hazama away, sending him towards a tree. However, Hazama manages to flip his body to where his feet lands on the tree, and then pushes off of it, sending him right after Asura.

"Did you miss me?" Hazama charges his leg with energy, while Asura charges his fist with energy. They then begin to clash.

"WHITE SERPANTS'S FANG!"

"AAMON'S FURY!"

A green snake head comes out of Hazama's kick while a red eagle's head comes out of Asura's fist. Their attacks collide; creating a huge explosion that sends both combatants back.

Asura regains his footing and creates an axe out of siethr and throws it at Hazama. Hazama manages to dodge it and throws three knifes at Asura. Asura charges at the knifes and catches the first one on the handle. He uses the knife to block the other two then throws it back at Hazama. He manages to get a small cut on his cheek. Hazama touches where his cut is and looks at the blood.

"You punk…" Hazama said while clenching his fist.

"Aww, what's the matter? Scared to see your own blood? In that case…" Asura turn his arms into claws made out of siethr. "I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED MORE!"

Asura charges at Hazama while swinging his claws at Hazama. Hazama quickly dodges all his attacks with ease.

"VENOM SWORD!" Energy in the form of a snake's head hits Asura away from Hazama, but manages to get up. However, Asura goes down on one knee while holding his arms.

"Damn it. My body still feels like hell. " Asura's body has not had enough time to recover from his injuries from Relius's torture and Hazama's assaults.

"What's the matter? Giving up?" Hazama says while taunting him.

"Like hell!" Asura charges his fist with red energy and runs at Hazama.

"CERBERUS FANG!" He punches Hazama, but he manages to block it with his knife.

"Is that all?" As soon as he said that, a huge head of a monster comes out of Asura's arm and tries to chomp him, but he quickly backs away before he is caught in its jaws.

"I got more where that came from!" Asura then makes red lances again and throws each one at Hazama. Hazama evades them as he charges at Asura with his knifes at hand. Asura then creates similar knifes and charges at Hazama.

"Come on!"

"Lets go!"

Both of them begin to clash blades, each of them blocking and countering their attacks. They seemed to be near equals, but Hazama quickly gets the upper hand as he constantly cuts Asura all over. He then kicks him a fair distance and launches a green chain at him.

"Ouroboros!" The chain latches on Asuras left arm. Hazama then yanks the chain to bring Asura closer to him. He then kicks Asura in the air and pulls the chain, making Asura hit the ground hard.

"Impressive, no?" Before he pulls another attack, a red beam of energy grabs his arm as well.

"Lets see how you like it!" Asura pulls Hazama and copies exactly what he just did.

"Doesn't feel to good doesn't it?"

"You little shit!" Hazama, still having Ouroboros on him, pulls him and repeats the process.

"Go to hell!" Asura repeats the entire process again.

_Meanwhile…_

Relius is sitting on his own chair watching the fight from a safe distance, drinking tea. Ignis stand right next to him, staring blankly at the fight.

"This is amusing. Not only does it have some connection to Ragna the Bloodedge, but he has a natural connection with siethr. To be able to manipulate it to form objects just by using your mind." He focuses on his attention on Asura, who is still being yanked by Hazama's weapon. "It seems that I underestimated his abilities. I still have much to learn." He takes a sip of his tea as he waits for the conclusion of the battle.

_Back to the fight…_

"I've had enough!" Hazama pulls Asura towards him and prepares a mighty attack.

"SERPANTS INFERNAL RAPTURE!" Hazama sends Asura to the sky, making Asura lose his grip on him. Hazama then releases Ouroboros's hold on him and watches Asura skyrocket in the sky.

"How high up do you think he is?"

While in the air, Asura almost loses consciousness as he feels the cold wind and the burning pain in his body, but is not giving up yet.

"The hell I will!" Asura creates two giant arms that are twice the sizes as before. He then puts his hands together and waits for gravity to do it's magic. At the same time, a air ship flies by Asura. A person watches in disbelif on what she was seeing.

"Was that…?"

"What's wrong Noel?" a girl with a giant tail says.

"I thought I just saw Ragna in the air with giant red arms."

"There's no way Ragna could do that. You are probably just tired."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Achoo!" Asura sneezes.

_Back on the ground…_

"Huh? I guess he went to space." Hazama looks up searching for the man he just sent off to the moon.

"Ah well. He was a pain in the ass anyway. Good riddance." Hazama begins to walk away from the park, until he feels something strange. He looks back up in the sky and finds a small red dot. The dot becomes bigger and bigger and bigger. Then he realizes who it is.

"Oh what the fu-." The red "dot" is coming down at high speeds to where Hazama is. He tries to run, but it is no use.

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT OF THE LEVIATHEN!" Asura lands on Hazama with his giant arms, creating a large crater to what use to be a park. The bang was heard all over the city and a huge mushroom cloud towered Kagutshuchi.

Asura slowly gets up from the crater, holding his arm.

"Damn it. I didn't know that it would hurt that bad." Asura's body feels like it's about to come apart. He limps away from the crater, but turns around to see Hazama's lifeless body on the ground.

"Burn in hell you bastard." Asura continues to walk out of the crater but stops when hears some thing unexpected.

"Hehehehehe…" Asura slowly turns around with sweat dropping from his face. He sees Hazama's body beginning to shake.

"Hehehehehe…hahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hazama begins to get up while laughing wildly. His hair begins to spike up and his eyes open wide.

"No way…" Asura stares in disbelief as the man before him gets up like he just went through nothing. He even begins to shake in fear.

"Well, you sure caused a shit storm." Terumi looks around the crater and hears people screaming from the distance.

"I must say I'm impressed. No one has given me such a workout in a long time. I mean that last attack would have surely killed me if you were in top condition. But now you seem to be out of juice. Lucky me. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Asura tries to form a lance, but his vision blurs and the energy disperses.

"Damn it!"

"Oh what's the matter huh? What happen to all that power? Hmm? Can't back up your words? Huh? Well, I think it's about time I showed you what TRUE power is." Terumi then crosses his arms in the air and the ground begins to shake.

"Restriction Number 666 Release. Dimensional Interference Field Deployed. Code S.O.L. BlazBlue, ACTIVATE!" Green energy started to surround Terumi and the remaining dust clouds disperse.

"What the hell…is that?"

"Here I come."

Asura gets into a defense position, but is cut off guard when Terumi appears in front of him. Terumi delivers a kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Asura.

"Gah!" Terumi then throws Asura into the air and launches Ouroboros at him.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Terumi swings Asura around using Ourboros, grinding him to the ground. Asura manages to release himself from his hold and runs towards Terumi with his hand glowing red.

"CERBERUS…" Before he can land a hit, Terumi catches his punch with his bare hand and the energy disappeared from Asura.

"What the…?"

"Weak." Terumi breaks Asura's hand, and then proceeds to break his arm.

"ARGH!" Asura is then brought to his knees while hold his right arm.

"What's the matter? Is your arm broken? How about I ripe it off then?" Terumi reaches for his arm, but Asura delivers a kick to his head, sending him upward. However, Terumi remains unfazed by this and kicks Asura to the ground.

"You know what? You remind me of a cockroach. They never seem to die no matter how many times you stomp them. Lets see if your are the same."

Terumi stomps on Asura's broken arm, and then twists his foot on it.

"AAAAAUUUGH!" Asura yells out in pain. He tries to get up, but is only stomped even harder in the back.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Terumi stomps Asura multiply times, nothing held back. He begins to laugh at his torment.

"Yeah. That's right. Beg for mercy. Not gonna do a whole lot, but I would love to hear you scream. HAHAHAHA!"

"N-Never…" He then spits on Terumi's shoe, making him even angrier.

"You little shit!" Terumi stomps even harder. He stomps him at his spine, almost breaking it. Asura was in so much pain; he didn't even have the strength to yell. Instead, he falls into a deep sleep.

"Well, that was a good stress reliever." Terumi turns his back on Asura.

"Do me a favor and just die right there would ya? Thanks." He picks up his hat and brushes the dirt off of it, then places it on his head and walks out of the crater. Relius, who managed to avoid the battle, walks up to Asura's body with Ignis.

"Even in death, your body would provide plenty of research date. I can hardly wait to examine you. Ignis." Ignis move towards Asura's body. Suddenly, rose petals begin to fly around Asura, and in a instant, he disappears.

* * *

Pretty good battle scene right? Please review if you want to. It helps a lot.


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

**Chapter 7: Truth**

Asura lies on the ground, bloody and broken in darkness. He finally felt real emotions, had real memories or at least he thought they were, and had real power. Now that was all going to be taken away from him as he feels his body going numb, his breathe becoming faint, and his vision blurring.

"_Is this what it feels like to die?"_ He thought to himself. _"Strange. I feel like I've been through this before. Oh yeah, I have. And it was in front of him, like now."_ Asura clenches his fist as he tries to get up to fight the man, but it is no use. His body gives out before he can move an inch.

"_Damn it. I can't just die here. I can't!" _Despite having a broken body, something inside him keeps telling him not to give up. He then hears a familiar voice in his head.

"Ragna. No matter what happens, do not give up. Never."

"That voice! Is that?" Asura's then smells something familiar to him, the scent of roses.

Asura wakes up sweating and gasping for air. He still feels a lot of pain and still can't move his arms of legs. He looks around and sees that he is on a makeshift bed in the middle of a rose garden. The air is cold and the sky is dark, yet he is feeling nostalgic, and annoyed. He looks at his body to see his coat and shirt gone and is wrapped in bandages. Someone was healing him, or preserving him. He tries to get up, but he feels a lot of pain in his lower back, preventing him from getting up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy."

Asura turns his head and sees a elderly man right next to him. He sees the man looking down at him with cold eyes that nearly scares the crap out him.

"Your spine is misplaced and several of your bones are fractured and broken. Moving around would not do you any good."

Asura gets another feeling of nostalgia upon seeing the man's face and hearing his voice. At that moment, a vision comes to his head.

**Vision…**

"If you carry such strength with you, then this shouldn't be a problem now would it?" says the man as he gets into a fight position.

**Present…**

"You're…"

"Valkenhayn." A young voice calls out for the man.

"He is now awake, milady."

The lady walks to where Asura sees her. When he does, Asura eyes popped as it is the girl from his visions from before. Just by looking at her face, he feels even more annoyed and angry, yet relieved at the same time. Then another vision comes to his head.

**Vision… (Note: this is directly from CSEX)**

"You're too weak."

"Huh?"

"You're dumb too. And ignorant to everything around you. You lack intelligence, or class, or the slightest bit of gravitas. You're memory has all the retaining power of a sieve. You are pathetic, down to your very cells, and you don't even know it."

**Present…(Kinda harsh don't you think?)**

"Rabbit!" Asura yells out, but he is surprised that he called her that. "What the?"

"Hmph. It seems no matter how many there are of you, you will never learn how to use your manners."

"Many of me? What the hell do you mean?"

"We will discuss it later. For now, you need to rest. You can barely stand on your own legs. It's quite sad really." She giggles and then turns to the man. "Valkenhayn."

"I shall prepare you tea at once, milady."

"Good. I'm quite thirsty."

"Hey wait! I'm not done talking. Tell me what you meant by many of me. Tell me who you are? What is going on?" Asura tries to get up, but the pain holds him down.

"Later. You are in no condition to move around. And I have no desire to be with broken junk right now." She turns her back and walks with her butler. She stops when she hears loud noise. She turns around and a surprised look appears on her face. She sees Asura crawling towards her despite being in great pain. He makes it as far as her feet, and then looks at her in the eyes.

"Tell me…"

The girl looks at him, and then sighs. "You pathetic idiot." She turns to her butler. "Valkenhayn."

"Yes milady?"

"Straighten this man so that he may look halfway decent to me, and then bring him to the courtyard with my tea."

"As you wish." He bows down and walks towards Asura. "I must warn you. What I'm about to do is going to be incredibly painful, but you will be able to walk freely without feeling that you have rocks in your body."

"Gramps, I've been in pain all night. What ever you do to me is going to feel like a massage." Asura says with a smirk on his face.

"Very well." He picks up Asura and lays him back on the bed. He then rubs his hands together. "Let's begin."

**10 minutes later…**

"Holy bloody shit!" Asura gasps for air as he feels that his body has been twisted several times. On the bright side, he can walk again and no longer feels pain… from the fight with Terumi.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Valkenhayn says while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Shut up! Can I have my shirt and coat back now?"

"Unfortunately, they are stilling being clean since your blood was all over them and they were shredded. You will have to make do with this for now." Valkenhayn hands Asura what seems to be a similar outfit to what he is currently wearing.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that."

"If you don't, then milady will trap you in our personal dungeon, chained against the wall, gagged, and we will have Gii keep you company by talking your ear off, literally." Valkenhayn's stare becomes a dead serious one that says "Put this on or die!" Asura, hesitantly, accepts the outfit.

**5 minutes later…**

"Your tea is ready milady."

"Perfect. Thank you."

Valkenhayn pours tea into the lady's cup while Asura, wearing a butlers outfit, patiently waits on the other side of the table.

"This is fantastic. Is this Earl Grey?" she looks at Valkenhayn.

"Yes it is. I got fresh tea leaves this morning from the finest tea shop in Naobi. It is said that these leaves, if mixed right, would give the person a extended life."

"While I doubt that will have any effect on me, it is still very good. It is no wonder that…"

"WILL YOU STOP TALIKING ABOUT THE TEA!" Asura yells in frustration. The lady merely stares at him while sipping at her tea.

"There is no need to shout. We can hear you just find."

"I didn't crawl out of bed, get all twisted, and wear this ridiculous outfit just so I can listen to you talk about leaves! I want answers! Now!" Asura slams his fist on the table, almost knocking off the tea. The lady just stares at him for a bit, and then places her tea cup on the table.

"If you want answers, then I shall give them to you." She nods to Asura. Now calmer, he takes a moment to think.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rachel Alucard. I am the head of the Alucard family."

"Rachel…" That name gives him another familiar feeling, but this one is different from Terumi. He feels little hatred and more of annoyance from her. He lets the feeling past and continues asking.

"Have we met before?"

"No. This is the first time you and I have seen and convers with each other." She says with a straight face. Asura takes a good look at her while she says that. She doesn't seem to be lying, yet why does he feel that they meet before. And not just meet, they know each other.

"Then what did you mean by 'many of me' earlier?"

Rachel looks away at Asura for a bit, and then looks back at him.

"Before I tell you my answer, may I ask you a question?"

Asura nods in response.

"How much do you truly know of yourself?"

Asura was rather surprised by the question. It was a question he himself is trying to answer.

"Honestly, not a lot. I was brought out from the Cauldron, but I have no memory of before. Recently though, I have been having visions of someone's past. I don't know whether they are mine or not. I don't know why I am even here, or why I even exist. That is what I'm trying to find out." Asura looks straight into Rachel's eyes, hoping that she has the answers he seeks.

Rachel closes her eyes for a moment after listening to his answers. She then opens her eye and stares at Asura. "Alright. I shall tell you the truth behind you." Asura sits up straighter upon hearing those words.

"Asura, those visions you keep having are memories, but they are not yours. They belong to a man named Ragna the Bloodedge, and he, along with Terumi, is the reason why you exist." Asura begins to sweat after hearing Terumi. How is his existence connected to him? He also ponders about the name Ragna. He thought that was his real name since he heard in his visions, but now it doesn't even belong to him.

"What is my connection with these two?"

"It is a long story, so bear with me as it is very important." Rachel takes moment to see if Asura is paying attention.

"When Ragna was just a boy, a sweet innocent boy, he lost everything that mattered to him. He lost his home, he lost his arm, and he lost his family. All because of Terumi."

When she said all this, Asura sees another vision. He sees a burning building with the boy and Terumi behind him, just like before.

"After that, Ragna was given by me the Azure Grimoire, a master, and years of training. But it was never enough to replace what he had lost. When his training was complete, he set out to destroy all of the NOL Branches around the world, believing they were responsible for that day. Though he was half right, his true enemy never appeared until a week ago, when the Continuum Shift began."

Asura sees another vision in his head. He is back to where the room of the Cauldron was with Rachel and the other girl, and in front of him was Terumi, laughing psychotically.

"After that, Ragna grew close to a girl that resembled his sister, Noel Vermillion. However, Terumi had his eyes on her as well, as she was the Successor of the Azure. She took away Noel and smelted her into the Cauldron, becoming Kusanagi. Ragna tried to prevent that from happening, but was too late."

Asura then gets a vision in his head. He sees Terumi standing in front of a black pillar with his arms out. He then sees someone descend from the sky. It is a girl with blonde hair, blue cold eyes, and a ridiculous outfit, but he feels that he knows her, and feels regret coming from it.

"Still, in the end, Ragna was able to save Noel from Terumi's control at the cost of his other arm, but it was after that was when he found something that made his hatred of Terumi peaked. His sister, Saya, is the leader of the NOL, the organization he has been fighting, because Terumi has corrupted her and made her into Ragna's enemy."

Asura has one final vision. He sees the girl with the purple hair, he sees Saya, staring at him with those blank eyes of hers. He then see's Terumi smiling and laughing at the sight. He snaps out of it and looks at Rachel with a confused look.

"I still don't get it. What does that have to do with me?" Asura said while pointing at himself.

"Asura. You are not a normal human. You are a distortion of the Continuum Shift."

"A distortion?"

"Yes. You were created when Ragna's hatred of Terumi overflowed. Somehow he formed a resonance with the Cauldron and his grimoire, and data on him was sent into the Cauldron, and spat out you."

"What are you saying? I'm a clone of Ragna?" Asura said as he was starting to get angry.

"Not exactly a clone, but you are the physical manifestation of Ragna's hatred. It is because of that, you bear resemblance of Ragna and a slight resemblance of Terumi, though I'm glad you are more like Ragna. The traits you do have of Terumi are the only one's Ragna knows, and none of them are bad. In other words, you are a imperfect replica of Ragna. Nothing more, nothing less."

Asura could not believe what he was hearing. He was expecting that he was Ragna with amnesia. Instead, he is an incomplete copy of him with memories full of hatred and despair. He looks down on the table with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth. Even I don't know how exactly you came to be in first place. Perhaps it is the action of a higher power, or space has gone out of order along with time. It does not matter. However…"

Asura's hair begins to rise and starts feeling goose bumps on his body. He looked up into the sky and sees a giant bolt lightning coming down where he was. He immediately jumps out of his chair just seconds before the bolt can strike him. He turns his attention to Rachel.

"What the hell Rabbit!"

"As I said, you are a distortion, a being never meant to exist in the first place. You are a threat to the world, and I must make you disappear." Rachel's body begins to exert electricity, giving off a murderous intent towards Asura.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fate

**Chapter 8: Fate**

Asura stares at Rachel in disbelief as she just tried to kill him with a bolt of lightning.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Asura yelled out.

"Silence dog! Something like you should not have the luxury of gazing upon someone like me." Rachel then stands up from her chair. The chair then turns into an umbrella.

"My goodness princess! I have never seen you this worked up in long time." The umbrella said.

"She must be really pissed" said the flying fat bat. Rachel then used the umbrella to the bat hard.

"Ow!"

"Rabbit! Why are you doing this? What was the point of helping me and telling me all those things if you're just going to kill me?" Asura starts becoming angry at Rachel as his teeth were grinding and his fist palms were bleeding from squeezing his fist too hard.

"I did it to give you the answers of your existence before you died. I also did not want to kill a man who is already nearly dead. If you want to live, then prove it!

The umbrella then turns into a giant cannon in front of Rachel.

"Fire!" As soon as she said the, a green ball came out of it and landed in front of Asura. The "ball" started to slowly move towards Asura.

"Ribbit. Ribbit."

"A frog? Really? You sent a frog to kill me? What, you scared?" Asura then proceeds to stomp the frog. But when his foot touched the frog, Asura was electrocuted to the point where you can see his bones. The frog then disappeared when it was done.

"...Shocking." *Punch line drum sound* Asura snaps out of his daze and focuses on Rachel.

"Fire!" This time, three pink balls come out of the cannon. The land at three different places, surround Asura. They then turn into lances and were planted into the ground.

"Sword Iris!" Lightning then comes from the lances, electrocuting Asura again. However, Asura was still able to stand.

"Is that all?" Asura then makes a giant arm out of siethr and charges at Rachel. He attacks Rachel, however, his fist seems to have stopped in place, just mere inches away from Rachel. Upon pulling his fist away, he sees that the cannon turned into a giant muscular cat with its lower half being an umbrella.

"God damn cat!" Asura then charges at Rachel again, and then jumps in the air. He creates lances in midair, and then throws them at her. Just before they can hit her, Rachel disappears.

"What!?" Asura lands where Rachel just was. He looks around at the garden, but there is with no sign of her. As he continues to look, he feels a change in the wind. He turns around and sees Rachel wearing a cape and pointing at him.

"Tempest Dahlia!" All of a sudden, a whole herd of giant cows start coming from behind her, like they were being blown over by a tornado!

"Oh what the hell!" Asura tries to dodge the cows, but there are too many and he is trampled. When the cows are finally gone, Asura lies on the ground, like he just got ran over by a truck. Suddenly, a giant shadow dwarfs Asura. He looks up and sees a giant frog about to crush him.

"No no no no no!" He immediately gets up and creates to giant arms to catch the frog, and succeeds.

"Will you stop throwing shit?!" Asura then throws the frog to Rachel but she disappears again.

"You are so slow." Asura looks up and sees Rachel in the sky with her familiar being used as a swing.

"Why don't you come on down and fight me!?" Asura says while pointing at her.

"I prefer the sky. Keeps me away from something like you." That comment really ticked him off.

"Well then…" Asura then creates a giant arm and reaches out to grab Rachel. "I'll just have to make you then." He grabs her and slams her into the ground. But when he releases his fist, she's gone again.

"Pathetic." Asura looks directly above him and see a drill coming down on him. He dodge rolls out of the way, but as soon as he gets up, he is impaled by a fork from Rachel.

"Gah!" Asura immediately backs away before he is impaled deeper. Before he can regains his senses, a giant gust of wind blows him against the nearest wall hard.

"Gah!...damn it!" He begins to bleed again in his gut and his back is in pain again.

"It's futile. You cannot hope to best me. Your fate is in my hands now, and this is what I will do with it." Rachel snaps her finger and three lances like before come down next Asura. "May the you finally be free from yourself."

"_Damn it. It's just like before. Nothing has changed. I am going to be killed, one way or another." _Asura closes his eyes, ready to accept his "fate." But at that moment, he has one final vision. He finds himself on a hill in the shadow of the tree. Next to him is Rachel who seems to be observing the scene along with him.

"That's the NOL Akitsu Branch. Not as big as I thought." He chuckles at his statement.

"Ragna. Are you sure that this is the path that you want to follow." Rachel says to him.

"I've made up my mind a long time ago. I need to do this. That is what my soul is telling me to do."

"And you truly want to do this? Even if it makes you the most hated man in the world?" Ragna remained silent to the question. She then sighs. "Very well Ragna. I won't stop you from doing this. It is not my place to control your fate." She then turns her back. "Ragna. No matter what, do not give up. Never."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Said Ragna while not looking at her. Rachel then disappears in a petal of roses.

"Fate, huh? Pft, I don't believe in fate." He then walks down the hill towards the branch.

Asura snaps out of his trance and sees that the lances are about to activate. Without thinking, he grabs two of the lances and charges at Rachel.

"You fool. Baden-Baden Lily!" Lightning begins to form in the sky. A powerful bolt of lightning strikes the lance left behind, followed by the ones Asura is carrying. Right before the bolt hits him, he throws one of the lances in the air, taking the hit for him.

"What?!" Rachel becomes surprised that her attack was nullified by her own lance. Asura then throws the lance and lands right in front of Rachel. The third lightning bolt strikes the lance, catching Rachel in the blast. Rachel is then stunned. Using the opportunity, Asura creates chains and wraps them around Rachel.

"Sinners Eternal Burden!" Asura wraps the chains around Rachel, binding them to the trees, the ground, and the walls. By the time he was done, she was heavily restrained to the point where she could not move. Asura then walks up to Rachel with a sword he created and places it in front of her throat.

"Listen hear Rabbit. I may be a distortion, an incomplete clone, or a god damn outcast. But it is not your place to determine my "fate." Me, and only me, has the kind of power to control that. I will make the decision to live with the burden I've been placed with. And there is nothing you can do about it." He stares in Rachel's eyes as he says this, and would not hesitate to kill her if she tires something. However, much to his surprise, she smiles and begins to giggle.

"That is exactly what I wanted you to say, Asura." She says while smiling despite the current situation.

"Huh?" a confused look appeared on his face. This was clearly not what he was expecting from her right now, and then it hits him.

"You were playing me from the beginning. Were you?"

"Not playing, testing you." Rachel said. She then disappears, then reappears behind Asura. "I knew by telling you the truth would make you doubt yourself, so I decided to test you to see if you have the same fire as Ragna, and I'm glad I was right." She says with a smile on her face.

"So let me get this straight. You told me what I was and knew I would be all depressed about it, and thought that a battle to the death seemed to be the best course of action?"

"Yes."

"What the hell!? You have any idea how close you came to killing me? And what about those insults earlier?"

"They were just my way of teasing you. I meant nothing buy it. Well most of them." She starts to giggle again.

"God damn you Rabbit." Asura says while clenching his fist.

"Well you did entertain me for a while. I suppose you deserve a treat."

"How about you give me some bandages and clothes before I…" Asura yelled out.

"Quiet." Rachel snaps her finger and a giant thunder bolt comes down directly behind Asura, shutting him up. "Better. Valkenhayn." Valkenhayn appears out of nowhere and comes to Rachel's side.

"Yes milady."

"See to that this man receives proper clothing."

"I will see to it. Come, Asura."

"Hey wait! I'm not done talking to you Rab-…" Asura turns to where Rachel was, but she disappears.

"Let's go. You need to close that wound before you bleed out more on the floor I just cleaned." Valkenhayn says while grabbing Asura's shoulder. They both turned and entered the castle.

_In the castle…_

"Damn. Freaking Rabbit could have hold back a little." Asura says as he looks at his would. It wasn't a deep and series wound, but he had to close it with bandages before more blood came out.

"Watch your tongue, or else I will feed it to you." The butler stares at Asura with the look of a killer.

"_Note to self; don't piss this guy off."_

After patching himself up, he follows Valkenhayn.

"Hey old man. Why did Rachel put me all through the crap? What was the goal?"

"I'm afraid even I don't know what her intentions were, but I never doubted her choices before. She has always had a good sense in moral." He said while still walking through the halls.

"I thought she was going to kill me." He then places his hand where his wound was.

"Believe me. If she wanted you dead, then we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" he then starts to chuckle.

"You really have a twisted sense of humor, do you?"

They continue walking into the castle until they reached what seems to be a tailor's quarters.

"Madam Rachel requested me to make these for you should you have proved worthy to her." He hands him some folded black clothes.

"What happen to my original clothes?"

"They were too shredded to be fixed. Besides, looking at them made me feel sick as it reminds me of 'him.'" Valkenhayn started showing his fangs when saying that. Asura has a good idea who he's talking about.

"What about my red coat?" What happen to that?"

"Ah. The coat was shredded as well, but I was able to redesign it to and was able to do it with it still be able to function." Valkenhayn turns around to pick up red folded clothes and hands them to Asura.

"Uh, do you mind that I get a little privacy here?"

"My apologies. I will wait for you outside." Valkenhayn walks out the door. As soon as he does, Asura begin changing.

_Ten minutes later at the garden…_

Rachel sits on her familiar chair, sipping tea as she waits for them to come back. A minute later Valkenhayn and Asura comes out into the garden.

"My. Those clothes suit you quite well." She says when looking at Asura.

Asura is wearing a black tight long sleeve shirt with white outlines on his chest and black pants with several straps on the legs. His red coat covers his shoulders, arms, and his upper back while it still has the hood and the lower part of the coat is disconnected to the upper and covers the sides of Asura's legs.

"Was that a compliment just now? Are you getting soft?" Asura says with a smirk.

"Hardly. I just feel like giving you a compliment." She then places her tea back on the table and walks towards Asura.

"Asura. As I said before, the Continuum Shift has ended and the world can no longer rewind. The next act of this play is going to begin, and you are one of its actors." Asura did not like where this is going, but he knew it was for the best that he listened. "The Imperator has her sight on Ikaruga, and that is where you need to go. The fate of the world will be determined there."

"Fate of the world huh?" Asura then stretches his arms. "Well it's not like I have anything better else to do. Besides, could be fun going there and when I get there." He then remembers the Imperator, who she really is and what Terumi did to her. "Will I find him there?" Rachel nods in response. "Then I'm going. I want payback for what he did. Not for what he did to me, but to Ragna, to Noel, to everyone who had the misfortune of crossing his path." Asura then punches the palm of his hand.

"Very well. But before you go, I would like to give you something." Rachel then snaps her fingers and a long sword appears in her hand.

"What is that?" Asura says in awe. The sword was a straight katana covered in a red sheathe and it seemed to be almost as long as Rachel was.

"This is a weapon created prior to the creation of the Nox Nyctores. It's called Sonneillon."

"Sonneillon. I never heard of a weapon by that name before."

"That's because it is one of the prototypes of the Nox Nyctores, so it was not released in public. My father and I have been safeguarding it for years, and now I'm giving it to you." Rachel hands him the weapon. Asura takes it and shakes it a bit.

"A bit heavy, but I like the feel of it." He slowly smiles, but quickly frowns and turns to Rachel. "Why are you helping me? You have nothing to gain from all this and I'm just a stranger to you."

"It is because of pure interest. I find you quite interesting and simply wish to see you to gain your full potential. That is all." She says while her eyes are close.

"Liar."

"What did you say?" she says with lightning coming from her again.

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought, dog." A vain pops in Asura's head. He the straps the sword to his back and secures it.

"Thank you." He says to Rachel.

"Now run along now. Your presence right now is making the flowers wither." Asura looks around and sees that the roses are dying around him as they start to become grey.

"Hardy freaking har Rabbit. And how am I…" before he finishes talking, he vanishes in a cloud of rose petals.

"I do hope you keep me entertained in the near future."

_Outside of Kagutsuchi…_

"Suppose to get out of here and…" Asura looks around and sees that he is at least 15ft above ground. "now I'm in the air you sneaky bitch." He then lands on the ground on his face.

"Ow! I think I almost broke my nose." He touches his nose and straightens it out. "Better."

Asura gets up while spitting dirt out of his mouth and brushing it off of his clothes. He looks around and sees that he is outside of Kagutsuchi as he sees the city in the distance. After looking at it for a while, he sees the sun coming up from his back. When looking at the sun, he begins to smile.

"It's a new day huh." It was only a few hours ago when he was a simple fool who didn't know anything about himself. Even after learning the truth, he felt a sense of relief, as if his mind as become more clear. "Well, Ikaruga is waiting for me, and I don't want to miss out on the fun." He begins to walk towards the sun on the path he is on, but quickly stops.

"So… uh… which way is it?"

_Back at Moonlight Castle…_

Rachel was sitting on her chair, enjoying her tea and baked scones her butler made for her. She turns to give him a compliment, but sees a worried look on him.

"Is something the matter Valkenhayn?"

"Madam…would you allow me to speak freely?" Valkenhayn asks without hesitation. Rachel nods in response. "Why did you give him the Sonneillon?" Rachel takes a moment to sip her tea before giving her answer.

"It was simply gathering dust in the vault. I figured it was about time to be put to use for a change."

"But have you forgotten what that weapon does to is user?" Valkenhayn begins to raise his voice, but quickly calms down. "My apologies madam."

"It is alright. I understand your concerns."

"But still. The Sonneillon was a prototype to the Okami and was forbidden to be used in the Dark War."

"I know. It enhances the user's hatred of someone to the point of going berserk to everything around him."

"When that weapon was used against the Black Beast, we lost more comrades from that thing then we did to the Black Beast in battle." Valkenhayn started to frown upon remembering the days of the war. "If Asura uses that weapon against Terumi, there's no telling what he would do!"

"I am aware of that fact." She takes another sip of her tea. "But that is why Asura needs to wield it. He will need to make a choice in the future regarding that."

"If you think it is for the best, then I shall trust your judgment, milady."

"Thank you Valkenhayn." She takes another sip of her tea, and then stares at the moon. "I feel that there will be dark days ahead of us."

"Milady, there will always be dark days ahead of us."

* * *

This is the end of the first season of Asura Chronicles. There will be a bonus chapter out soon regarding future projects and humor to you.


	9. Bonus Chapter: The Future

**Bonus Chapter: The Future **

Demi was sitting at his desk eating pizza. He was watching some kind of comedy show (Won't give a name), laughing his ass off.

"Oh man! He sure was hit hard! HAHAHAHA!" He almost fell out of his chair while laughing. "Man. This is the perfect paradise for a guy like me. All I need is a…" before he could finish, his office door suddenly goes flying towards him, nearly hitting him. "…another asshole."

"DEMI!" Asura walked through the door, pissed as hell.

"Asura! What the hell are you doing?!" he says while getting up from his chair.

"That's what I came here to ask you? Why is my series already over? Huh?"

"It's not over…" he says calmly, "well it is in a way. But that's no reason to bust down my door."

"No reason? NO REASON! Hardly anything has happened in the series and I was just getting started!" he says while hitting the palm of his hand with his fist.

"A lot happened. You were born into the world, got your coat, got your name, got to hit Bang in the balls…"

"And I got tortured by Relius, had my ass kicked by Terumi, and was stuck in a battle with the rabbit." Asura finished.

"Yeah you had some pretty bad luck in the end. But this was just the beginning of you. I'm not done with you yet."

"But there was so much that could have happened. I could have stolen Hakuman's mask, I could've met Ragna, kicked Jin's cold ass, I could have even touched one of Litchi's…"

"OK! Just stop! I get it. There could have be many possibilities with you. Hell, I thought that you should have met Platinum."

"That's the one thing I'm grateful for you not doing," said Asura.

"But I decided that you should have done this and meet with that, and everyone loved it. Heck, the first chapter I made of you, people started thinking that you were unique. That's one of the reasons that kept me going," Demi says while smiling.

"I still think that if it was done my way, it could have been ten times more exciting," he says arrogantly.

"Listen here, Asura," Demi says in a more serious tone, "you may be the main character in the series, but here, you're my bitch. I could do anything I want with you. Heck I could make you into a women."

"You wouldn't!" Asura starts becoming nervous.

"I just did." He says with a sinister smile on his face.

"WHAT?!" Asura immediately notices that her voice had gotten lower. She looks down and sees that her chest had grown and her arms and legs have become thinner. "Oh no…" she runs to a mirror in my office, and remain frozen upon look at himself.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" Asura yells out Demi, who's laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Man you look pretty good for a women. Maybe I should keep you that way," he says with an even bigger smile on his face.

"CHANGE ME BACK! CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at Demi who finally seemed satisfied with the result.

"Okay. I'll turn you back." He takes out his phone and takes a quick photo of his female O.C.

"HEY!"

"Relax. I'm not going to show it to anyone, unless you want to piss me of again?"

"Nope. Won't happen again, uh, sir," said Asura."

"Better."

Asura is then turned back into a man, relived to be his gender again.

"As I said before, I am nowhere near done with you yet. You will be featured is some of my future mini series projects, mostly for comedy."

"I'm fine with that."

"Also. I'm coming up with ideas on the sequel to Living Emotion. How would you like to have a travel companion?"

"I wouldn't really mind. Though having people around can be a burden…"

"Well I have a poll out right now that will determine if you will get one or remain a lone wolf. It will stay up till the end of March. If it is a tie, or no one votes, then I will choose."

"Kinda suspenseful when you put it like that."

"I know. Which is why I will be checking on a regular basis to see if it has changed after a while. If not, then I will make the decision early.

"This means I'm back on the set sooner than expected! But until then, what will I do now?" Asura asks with a confused look on his face.

"Actually, I have something for you to keep you occupied for a while."

"What's that?"

"I got a message from Xdante1 from the Blazblue Talk Show. He says that he would love to have you on the set with the other cast members."

"Really!?" Asura starts to become excited when hearing this. "That means I finally get to meet with Ragna, Noel, Jin, and… and…" Suddenly, he clenches his fist tightly. "TERUMI!"

"Yeah, he will be there to unfortunately. At least you can get some payback if he insults you or anyone you care about."

"You're damn right I will! When do I start?"

"You will appear in the next episode. I recommend heading over there to get you comfortable with the cast." Demi walks over to his computer and presses a button. A giant blue circle appears in the front entrance of the office. "This portal will take you to the set."

"Thanks a lot. Call me if you need me for any projects." Asura starts walking towards the portal, but stops just before he enters and turns around to face Demi.

"Say, Demi. This portal leads me to the set. Right?" Asura says sarcastically.

"Yes. I just told you that," he says with a annoyed tone.

"And once I'm there, I'm beyond your reach from controlling me. Right?" A smile appears on his face.

"Right…wait. What are you…" before he could finish his sentence, Demi is kicked in the face by Asura, sending him flying to his desk and knocking his chair down.

"Who's the bitch now, bitch? See ya!" Asura runs towards the portal, and then it closes. Demi slowly gets up with his forehead bleeding.

"You sneaky bastard!" He cursed. He wipes off the blood with a tissue, and a smile appears on his face. "You think you are beyond my reach? Think again." He then grabs his phone on his desk and dials a number.

"…Hey it's me. I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

I would like to thank ZeroIXResoleon, Forever Free Evergreen, and grey0716 for their stories that inspired me to write and I would also like to thank XDANTE1 and Orangetabby101 for supporting me while writing this and I would like to thank those that have read this. I hope you continue to enjoy reading my work along with everybody else's.


End file.
